Dollface 1
| next = Dollface #2 }} "Tales of the Ball-Jointed Witch Hunter" is the first issue of the Dollface ongoing comic book series published by Action Lab Comics under their Danger Zone imprint. The story was created and written by Dan Mendoza & Bryan Seaton. Mendoza also did the artwork and lettering on the issue. It was colored by Mendoza and Valentina Pucci with lettering by Adam Wollet. The story was edited by Nicole D'Andria. This issue shipped with a January, 2017 and carries a cover price of $3.99 per copy (US). Synopsis Lila Thorsguard tries to assimilate herself into modern society while the ghost of Ivan Rodriguez rests in the Black Room, trying to call together information relating to the Necronomicon. Lila goes to Ton Ton's Bar and immediately begins attracting some of the local Boston patrons, who are taken by her odd appearance. While fielding the flirtatious affections of one customer, Lila's senses hone in on a supernatural entity - a buxom woman hitting on another patron. Dollface springs into action and attacks the woman, believing her to be a witch. In truth, the necromancer in question is actually Janey Belle - the Zombie Tramp. The fight carries on outside, and Janey defends herself with her living hair. Dollface opens up her weaponized arm and fires pink pellets at her enemy. Zombie Tramp tears off one of Dollface's arms, and in turn, Dollface tears off one of Zombie Tramp's arms. Ivan teleports to the scene and tries to get the two combatants to calm down (once he's done ogling Zombie Tramp's undead breasts that is). Ivan's former college roommate, Emily, also makes an appearance. He gets Dollface and Zombie Tramp to stop fighting and tells Janey that they need her help as it relates to the Necronomicon. Intrigued, Janey agrees to a temporary truce. First however, Janey needs to replace her arm. They go to a club where Zombie Tramp corners a woman in the restroom. She attacks her and takes her arm and attaches it to her own bloody stump. Meanwhile, Ivan and Emily recall how Dollface came to be. As students at M.I.T., they came up with the idea of creating a sex-doll using a 3D printer and spell magic from the Necronomicon. The supernatural influence of such an endeavor resulted in pulling the spirit of 17th century witch-hunter Lila Thorsguard from her native time era and housing it within the ball-jointed doll they had constructed. Appearances Featured characters * DollFace, Lila Thorsguard Supporting characters * Ivan Rodriguez Antagonists * Zombie Tramp, Janey Belle Minor characters * Emily * Vampblade, Katie Carva Races * Humans * Zombies Locations * Massachusetts :* Boston :* Cambridge :* Kim's Coffee :* M.I.T. ::* Dorm room 237 :* Ton Ton's Bar * Limbo :* Black Room Items * Dolls * Necronomicon Vehicles * Emily's car Miscellaneous * Homosexuality * Mystic text * Smoking * Strangulation * Severed limbs * Teleportation Notes & Trivia * Dollface was created by Dan Mendoza and Bryan Seaton. Trademark Action Lab Entertainment, Inc., 2016. All rights reserved. * This issue shipped with multiple variant cover. The first variant is by Dan Mendoza and is a Pin-Up variant. The second variant is of limited distribution and is by Josh Howard. The third cover is by Victoria Harris and the fourth cover is by Tony Fleecs. This is also a black and white sketch of the Mendoz Pin-Up and a blank sketch cover variant. * This series debuted at Halloween ComicFest. * The digital release date for this issue was on January 11th, 2017. * Total page count: 43 pages. * This issue is reprinted in the Dollface, Volume One trade paperback collection. * Dorm room 237 is taken from Room 237, which is a haunted room at the Overlook Hotel in Stephen King's The Shining, as well as the Stanley Kubrick feature film adaptation of the novel. * Emily is watching episodes of Seinfeld on her laptop, which features a character colloquially referred to as the Soup Nazi. * An image of Vampblade can be seen on Emily's laptop. Recommended Reading * Vampblade Vol 1 * Vampblade Vol 2 * Vampblade Vol 3 * Zombie Tramp Vol 1 * Zombie Tramp Vol 2 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 See also External Links * * *